


Fight

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Fight

[](http://imgur.com/Bhh2bpa)

 

Design made on commission for a friend of mine.  
Edward Blake(The Comedian) and Adrian Veidt (Ozymandias), the fight in "Before Watchmen" as we wanted to see him XD  
...  
...

It was hard to color those damn golden pants, damn Adrian! XD


End file.
